This application describes how the Academic Awardee, Dr. Liptzin, would use the award to develop his research skills in geriatric psychiatry to be able to investigate the identification of "treatable" depression in elderly persons whether or not dementia is present. This would include taking courses through the Harvard Program in Psychiatric Epidemiology directed by Dr. Gerald Klerman and collaborating in research on geriatric psychopharmacology, on the biology of affective disorders in the elderly, and being trained in methodologies for evaluating patients with dementia. The research collaboration would be under the direction of Drs. Cole, Schatzberg, and Albert who are all nationally recognized in their fields. The Awardee will also develop independent research and collaborative research and training activities at various teaching hospitals of Harvard Medical School under the direction of Dr. Shervert Frazier, Professor and Chairman of the Psychiatry Department at McLean Hospital, and of Dr. John Rowe, Director of the Division on Aging at Harvard Medical School. The long term objectives are to develop the research skills of the Awardee, to develop a research program in geriatric psychiatry at Harvard, and to expand training and research opportunities in geriatric psychiatry for medical students and psychiatric residents at Harvard teaching hospitals.